O Dia Seguinte e Além
by Nieryka
Summary: Wincest - Slash Continuação de Naqueles Dias... que era pra ser oneshot, aliás...
1. Chapter 1

Título: O Dia Seguinte e Além

Autora: Nieryka

Slash/Wincest/Humor – NC-17 – Sam/Dean

Fandom: Supernatural(Sobrenatural)

Sumário: Continuação de Naqueles Dias...(que era pra ser oneshot, aliás...)

**Obs:** Á todas que estão esperando a continuação de **Um Show de Irmão** eu vou pedir uma ajudinha: não consigo achar uma música que combine com o a performance de Dean...será que alguém pode me dar umas dicas, please? Prometo que assim que escolher a música a fic sai. Mesmo! Podem acreditar!!

O Dia Seguinte e Além

**1. O Dia Seguinte.**

Foi o cheiro do café que acordou Dean. Forte, fresco e doce como ele gostava, bem ao lado da cabeceira da cama. Ele abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se lentamente por baixo do lençol, estirando os músculos preguiçosamente enquanto sua mente fazia um retrospecto do que acontecera na noite anterior.

_Oh Deus, Sammy...aquilo aconteceu de verdade??_

Ah, sim, respondeu-lhe sua memória, que era muito sem vergonha nos detalhes, aliás, como o dono.

Dean sentou-se na cama e pegou o copo fumegante de café. Podia ouvir Sam no banheiro, a água da torneira correndo enquanto ele se barbeava. Tomou um gole de café e ficou considerando a idéia de ir até lá ajudar o irmãozinho...Sentiu um arrepio de prazer descer por suas costas ao se imaginar entrando no banheiro, abraçando Sam por trás, puxando-o pela cintura para apoiar o queixo em seu ombro forte, talvez morder de leve o pescoço dele enquanto sua mão escorregava para frente da calça do rapaz...

Dean largou o café bruscamente na mesa de cabeceira e se levantou, decidido a transformar pensamento em ação, MUITA ação, mas a porta do banheiro se abriu de repente e Sam saiu de lá, fresco e recém barbeado, o suave perfume de sua loção de barbear atingindo o irmão mais velho como um dardo. Dean engoliu em seco.

- Hey, finalmente acordou, Bela Adormecida? – disse Sam, sorrindo como um menino, um leve rubor nas faces. – Tem donuts ali na mesa, se quiser.

- Oh, claro. – Dean sorriu meio sem jeito, pigarreou e fez uma careta ao ajeitar as jóias da família, que pareciam meio confinadas na cueca no momento. Ficou vermelho, ao ver que Sam baixara o olhar bem para aquela parte comprometedora de seu corpo, mas não tinha jeito de disfarçar. – Ahn...

Os lábios de Sam se curvaram num sorriso meio malicioso, meio divertido.

- Acho que alguém está contente em me ver...- disse ele, quase rindo, e Dean, percebendo o brilho nos olhos dele, mandou pro inferno o constrangimento e sacudiu as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, ambos estamos, Sammy. – Dean se aproximou do irmão e o puxou pela cintura, colando-se á ele para sentir o quanto Sam TAMBÉM estava feliz em vê-lo. Foi premiado com um gemido baixo que quase fez suas pernas bambearem. – Sammy...?

- Si...sim, Dean?

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria...

Sam encarou os olhos verdes do irmão mais velho, escurecidos de desejo, e sorriu constrangido, embora sentisse um delicioso arrepio de expectativa; afinal, com Dean ele poderia esperar as mais excitantes e picantes surpresas.

- O que é, Dean? – murmurou contra a curva macia do ombro do irmão, mordendo de leve e sentindo-o estremecer. – Pode dizer...

- Mesmo...? – Dean começou a massagear o lado da coxa de Sam primeiro, mas logo foi se dirigindo para partes mais interessantes.

- Qualquer coisa, Dean...oh, Deus, o que você quiser...

- Você pode...me dizer, então...onde foi mesmo que você aprendeu a fazer boquetes, Sammy boy?

- Claro, eu...HEIN?? – Sam afastou-se de repente, olhando para Dean com olhos arregaladíssimos. – Dean!!

- Você disse que eu podia perguntar!!

Sam fuzilou-o com o olhar e em seguida ficou vermelho feito um tomatinho. Dean se aproximou novamente, mas o irmão mais novo, ainda fumegando, se afastou dele e foi direto para a mesa, onde começou a atacar os donuts.

- Vamos lá, Sammy... – disse Dean, revirando os olhos e começando a ficar seriamente preocupado com a possibilidade de não sobrar donuts, visto que Sam podia comer cinco rosquinhas em menos de dois minutos se realmente quisesse... e era o que estava parecendo que ele ia fazer. – Hei, eu pensei que eram pra mim! – Dean puxou a caixa, exasperado, mas Sam puxou-a de volta.

- Você não merece, ok! – disse Sam, fazendo um bico digno de um pelicano. – Como você tem coragem de... depois de ontem... da gente...

- Sammy, quer se acalmar? – Dean suspirou, não se deixando alarmar muito com a expressão indignada do irmão mais novo porque sabia muito bem das artimanhas de Sam, quando ele queria fugir de alguma coisa, ou de alguma conversa. – Foi só uma pergunta!! E eu acho que tenho direito de saber, afinal nós...

O ruído abafado do toque do celular, vindo de dentro de sua jaqueta, interrompeu Dean; ele olhou mais uma vez para Sam antes de lançar um olhar assassino para a jaqueta e pegá-la.

- Mas quem diabos...? – Dean deu uma olhada no display e imediatamente toda a cor fugiu correndo de seu rosto e se enfiou em algum lugar debaixo da cama, ou possivelmente nas frestas do assoalho: Era John. – Oh caramba!! – ofegou Dean, segurando o celular como se fosse uma batata quente, tanto que o aparelho começou a quicar de uma mão para outra até o rapaz finalmente jogá-lo para Sam, em pânico.

Sam agarrou o telefone num ato de puro reflexo, pois a mira de Dean estava bastante prejudicada pelo nervosismo e ele quase fora ao chão.

- Dean, o que foi? – Sam olhou para o celular e deu um suspiro. – É só o pai, pelo amor de Deus... – duvidando um pouco da sanidade do irmão, que naquela altura estava andando de um lado para outro murmurando "Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar", Sam deu de ombros e abriu o aparelho... só para tê-lo arrancado das mãos novamente. – Hei!!

Dean lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso e desconfiado então respirou fundo. Sam ficou imaginando se Dean achava que ele ia falar algo do tipo: "Hei, pai, bom dia. Sabe eu e Dean? Na noite passada nós meio que transamos e descobrimos que nos amamos de um jeito muuuito mais profundo do que como irmãos... não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem. E aí, o que o senhor tem feito?"

O celular agora parecia tocar com uma insistência bastante mau-humorada, que não deixou Dean nem um pouco mais tranqüilo.

- Hun... alô? Pai?

_- CLARO QUE SOU EU, DEAN!_ – gritou a voz de John, do outro lado, fazendo o rapaz recuar o aparelho uns bons centímetros longe do ouvido. – _Por que diabos demorou tanto pra atender? _

- Estava... ahn... no banho, desculpe. – e então acrescentou automaticamente. – Senhor.

Sam levou a mão à testa, se perguntando como podia ter um irmão tão tapado e ainda gostar... não... AMAR o indivíduo. _"O amor não é só cego... é burro também, acho eu..."_ pensou.

John, que não era nada burro e conhecia seus filhos como a palma de sua mão, logo notou que algo estava errado. Já fazia um bom tempo que nem Dean ou Sam (especialmente Sam) o chamavam de "Senhor"... não depois do que acontecera. Eles agora não eram mais sargento e soldados... eram pai e filhos, afinal.

_- O que foi que você aprontou, Dean?_ – perguntou John, curto e grosso.

- Eu?? – Dean estava em pânico. É claro que, conscientemente, ele sabia que o único paranormal da família era Sam, mas, na situação atual, ele não descartava a hipótese de que seu pai podia muito bem ler mentes se se esforçasse um pouquinho... como agora!. – Na... nada... Por que o senhor...?

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sam?_ – John, sendo o pai preocupado e inocente ali, pulou logo para a conclusão que mais o assustava, sem nem saber quanto estava piorando a situação do sistema nervoso de seu primogênito_. – Dean? Você está aí? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você ou com Sam? Diabos, aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês dois? Responda, Dean!_

- Hun... nada. Quero dizer... – Dean respirou fundo novamente e obrigou-se a frear o pânico. O pai deles devia estar à milhas dali, não era paranormal (até onde Dean sabia...) e não havia motivo para agir daquele jeito altamente incriminatório. _"Exceto que você e seu irmão mais novo foram pra cama na noite passada, claro."_ Disse uma voz inoportuna dentro da cabeça de Dean. Ele estremeceu e a ignorou, então conseguiu recompor-se. – Não é nada, pai, de verdade. É que.. bem, eu e Sam estávamos brigando e eu... bem... tranquei ele pra fora do motel só de cuecas, é isso. – Dean suspirou, agradecendo sua ampla habilidade de criar as mais desconcertantes mentiras para se safar. Atrás dele Sam começou a rir e ele jogou a jaqueta por cima do irmão mais novo, tentando fazê-lo calar a boca.

John deu uma sonora gargalhada (para alívio de Dean) do outro lado da linha.

_- Ok, ok. Você quase me matou do coração, filho._ – então ele fungou e ficou um pouco mais sério. _– Agora deixe seu irmão entrar... o tempo anda frio e eu não quero vocês se resfriando._

- Ok... – Dean simulou uma ida até a porta enquanto Sam, pegando a idéia, batia na porta e dava gritos abafados e irritados, xingando Dean. – Aqui vai...

- DEAN, SEU MANÍACO, DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU TE...

Dean se afastou, murmurando "É o papai, comporte-se, Sammy..." para dar maior veracidade ao teatro e Sam, sempre inclinado ao drama, fingiu tentar tirar o celular das mãos de Dean para "Contar tudo pro papai...".

John deu outra gargalhada e Dean sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Era tão bom ouvir esse som que ele gostaria de continuar escutando-o pelo resto do dia. Mas as coisas não eram bem assim e logo a realidade voltou a entrar em foco.

_- Ouça, filho, eu estou em Manchester agora, mas recebi um chamado de um conhecido em Lette. Ele precisa de ajuda com um caso e, pelo que ele me adiantou, vai ser preciso mais do que um ou dois caçadores pra dar cabo desse assunto._ – explicou John, enquanto Dean ouvia com atenção. – Vocês estão com algum caso? – Dean disse que não, não estavam, e se perguntou como John podia não ter visto o rebuliço que acontecera a respeito do banco. De certa forma isso o feriu um pouco... afinal, se Dean e Sam não tivessem sobrevivido John nem teria sabido. _– Ótimo, então. Acham que conseguem chegar em Lette em quanto tempo?_

- Em uns dois dias, com certeza. – disse Dean, a mente já trabalhando nas rotas e caminhos mais rápidos.

_- Certo, eu espero vocês lá, então. E Dean..._

- Sim, pai?

_- Fez um bom trabalho no banco, filho. Estou orgulhoso de vocês dois por terem acabado com a raça daquele mutante._

- Eu... – Dean sorriu, mesmo sabendo que seu pai não podia ver. – Obrigado.

_- Ok..._ – John fez uma pausa. _– Dê um abraço no Sammy por mim e tentem não brigar... como se eu não soubesse que isso é impossível..._ – resmungou o patriarca, desligando em seguida.

- E então?

Dean virou-se para o irmão mais novo, sorrindo.

- O pai mandou um abraço e disse que vamos dar uma mão pra ele num caso em Lette, Sammy. – piscou – E disse que está orgulhoso do que fizemos no banco.

Sam percebeu o quanto aquilo iluminara o dia do irmão e também sorriu, a pequena discussão esquecida, para sua própria alegria.

- Quanto tempo até lá?

Rapidamente o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester pegou a caixa de donuts e, após conferir aliviado que ainda tinha três sobreviventes, respondeu, antes de continuar seu café da manhã interrompido:

- Dois dias. Isso se partirmos logo, portanto vai arrumando as coisas... – ele pegou o café da mesa de cabeceira, deu um gole e fez uma careta. Estava morno. – Eu vou terminar isso aqui e tomar um banho. Podemos partir em seguida. Ok, Sammy?

- Ok. – Sam não ia discutir, principalmente se aquilo tudo desviava Dean daquela embaraçosa questão... que Sam ainda não sabia como exatamente ia responder.

ooOOoo ooOOoo ooOOoo

**2. E Além...**


	2. Explicações

Após milênios sem dar as caras, eis-me aqui!! XD

Sorry, gente. Aqui vão minhas explicações!

Para quem está esperando as continuações das minhas fics originais, tais como Começo (X-MEN), O Dia Seguinte E Além (Supernatural) entre outras, saibam que eu planejo continuar, sim. Só não sei quando vou conseguir.

Estive muito doente, e por um período bem longo; só agora estou começando a me recuperar, então peço desculpas por ter deixado as fics inacabadas. Sei como é chato, eu mesma já quis matar, estrangular autores que me deixaram na mão (jamais esquecerei Cold Comfort, uma fic de Scott/Logan MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA q a autora não terminou...) e sinceramente não pretendo fazer o mesmo com vocês! Não vou pedir mais paciência, vocês já tiveram até demais; só vou pedir que não percam as esperanças XD.

Bem, é isso. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, não só nesta fic mas em todas que traduzi ou criei. Foi justamente por recebê-los que consegui coragem pra voltar a me manifestar. Leio todos os reviews que chegam e quem já me conhece sabe que eu tinha o hábito de responder um por um. Não fiz mais isso de uns tempos prá cá por motivos de saúde, entre outras coisas, mas cada review está arquivado não só na minha conta de e-mail como tb em pastinhas no meu PC. Quando preciso de inspiração, coragem e força, são esses reviews (aliás, VOCÊS) que me alimentam a alma. Muito obrigada.

P.S.:Estou colocando esta explicação em todas as fics inacabadas, coisa que eu esqueci de fazer quando primeiro postei na fanfic Pecado Profundo. Erro meu. Quem me tem no alerta de autores provavelmente vai receber várias notificações ao mesmo tempo, então não se apavorem, é o mesmo texto em todas!


End file.
